Diabetes and diabetic eye disease are significant public health problems within the Latino community, and there is evidence for lack of knowledge and barriers to seeking appropriate eye care within this population. Current eye health education efforts can be improved through development and dissemination of novel health communication strategies based on the Ideation Behavior Change model. Among the basic principles of strategic design are interdisciplinary approaches, Latino community participation, multiple channels for dissemination, and educational entertainment elements. The goal of this project is to develop and evaluate an eye health communication strategy for Latinos with diabetes, in Baltimore MD. The initial phase, formative research, will include 1: a household survey of Latinos in randomly selected block groups. The survey will cover knowledge, attitudes, and care seeking behaviors for diabetes and eye disease, sources of health information, and use of various media; 2: Focus groups comprised of key leaders, community members, and members of agencies working with the Latino community to provide input, and refine, the health communication strategy itself. The Latino Eye Health Communication strategy will be based on models and principles of communication theory, especially community participation to enhance advocacy and build sustainability. Components are envisioned to be radio spots, novellas, posters, mobile booths/show, and pamphlets with clear information on prevention of vision loss for Latinos with diabetes, and on access to eye care services. The evaluation of the Latino Eye Health Communication strategy will be two pronged: a repeat household survey to determine knowledge, attitudes, and practices after the introduction of the communication strategy. The second is a longitudinal study over three years of 250 Latinos with diabetes identified at a sentinel general medical clinic. Change in eye care seeking behavior will be determined over the three years. Improvements in eye care seeking behaviors should help in avoiding visual loss from diabetic retinopathy and macula edema, the leading causes of visual loss in the working age Latino population. [unreadable] [unreadable]